The McGonagalls Explained The Muggle Way
by Jade the Silver Princess
Summary: "Alright, class; today, you are going to write an essay about your family!" Minerva's English professor said.


**Disclaimer** **: I don't own this.**

 **This is for The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition, Round 4.**

 **I am Appleby Arrow's seeker Jade.**

 **Round 4 - what about the smaller, important, but less significant families? Let's not forget about them! For this round, you will be writing about those forgotten families! You can have multiple members, or just one; so long as the focus is around your given family.**

 **SEEKER: The McGonagalls**

 **I am playing around with ages!**

 **Word count without A/N: 1 115**

 **The McGonagalls Explained The Muggle Way**

 _Primary school, 1942_

"Alright, class; today, you are going to write an essay about your family! _"_ Minerva's English professor said.

 _Flashback, 1940_

" _Robert, we agreed that our children would attend primary school!"_

" _Isobel, they are witches and wizards! How are they going to explain their, ours magic?"_

" _Well, they'll simply have to use their imagination."_

" _Fine," Robert said with a sigh._

.

As Minerva remembered her parents' conversation, she started writing.

 _The McGonagalls_

 _So, I guess that I will start with my Grandfather from my father's side as he is the oldest._

 _His name is Rick McGonagall, and he was in the Royal Army. He wasn't at the top, but he wasn't very low either. When he was younger, he had brown hair and a mustache, but now, he refuses to have one because he says it makes him look very old._

 _His wife, my grandmother, Lobelia McGonagall, was always a housewife. She took care of my father and his brothers. She makes the best pies._

 _Next, I guess, are my uncles._

 _From oldest to youngest they are: Tom, Ivan, Tony, Malcolm, and Robert; Robert being my dad. For a long time, all of them looked pretty much the same to me — brown curly hair and big smiles. Within time, I learned to tell them apart._

 _Not to forget my Aunt Maria. She is the best. She never forgets my birthday, and she always buys me the most interesting gifts. I really, really love her._

 _That's it with my father's side, now off to my mother's._

 _My Grandfather's name is Liam Ross. He was in the army as, well — a general. His wife's name is Katarina. She isn't my mother's biological mother. Katarina is from Russia and I don't like her very much. She is boring and always goes on and on about proper families._

 _As my mother is an only child, that's all to say about her side of the family._

 _My Father comes next. He is very tall and has the biggest smile a person could have. I love him very much — he is always there for me._

 _My Mum is an elegant woman. She has blonde hair that I wish I inherited. It is truly beautiful. Her eyes are blue and some would say that she looks like ice, but to me, she is the warmest person one could meet. The best part is her singing. She always sang lullabies to me and my brothers._

 _My two older brothers are named Malcolm and Robert. They are twins. I always tease them that they were named in such a way; only because mum lost a bet to dad. Of course they always tease me that I was named Minerva — my mum loved Minnie Mouse._

 _I think that is everyone except me, so I will start. My name is Minerva McGonagall and I don't like writing essays. They are boring. More than anything, I wish someone would invent a pen that would write what you tell it to write. Also I like horses._

 _That's it. I hope I will get a good grade._

oOoOo

 _A week later_

Minerva came home from school and threw her bag on her bed. She took her essay out and went to find her mother.

"Mum! Mum, you need to sign this! Mum!"

"In the kitchen!" came the reply.

"I got a B for the essay about our family."

"Why?"

"What do you think? It was too brief. It's not my fault that I cannot write about my wish to become a Transfiguration Professor. I-I..."

"Minerva McGonagall! Calm down! One B isn't the end of the world."

"It is! I don't like this school, and I cannot wait for Hogwarts."

"Minerva!"

"Why did you force me to go to this stupid school!?" Minerva shouted and went out of the room. She hated that school; everyone mocked and annoyed her. No one appreciated the fact that she was smart. Boys only cared for football and girls couldn't look past their dolls.

oOoOo

She was lying on her bed when the doors to her room opened. A male's voice asked, "Can I come in?"

"You are already in, why bother asking?" she asked grumpily.

"Minnie..."

"Dad, do not try to make this better. I am a witch, not a muggle. How am I supposed to talk to any of them when I don't care for those things? I want to play Quidditch and learn about _Magical_ theories," Minerva said with tears in her eyes, stressing out the word _magical_.

"I know but..."

"Dad! There shouldn't be any buts. Don't you see that I don't care? I want to go and visit Grandmother Lobelia and I want to play with my cousins, not sit in this stupid school."

"Your Mother..."

"My mother. MY MOTHER! It's always that! I love her, but I won't suffer because of her. I am not going back to that school!"

"Minerva!"

"What? I am not."

Sighing, Robert stood up and left his daughter's room.

oOoOo

 _Hogwarts, 1946_

Minerva was standing in the Great Hall, waiting to be sorted. After that day four years ago, her Grandparents from her Father's side took care of her. She hasn't talked to her family since then. She became reserved and cautious. She didn't trust easily. She had hoped that they wouldn't throw her out but they did, only her brother Malcolm ever talked to her.

"McGonagall, Minerva!" deputy Headmaster Dumbledore called out. Minerva walked forward and sat on the stool, waiting for the Sorting hat to darken her vision.

" _My, my, what an interesting mind we have here. You could do great anywhere, Miss McGonagall, but I have a feeling that you need to go with the Lions and let their loyalty heal your heart."_

"Better be Gryffindor!" the Hat shouted out loud.

oOoOo

 _Hogwarts, 1997 - Final Battle_

In her black dress, Minerva was standing in the Great Hall. The Battle was finally over. Even though they had lost Remus and Nymphadora, there was some happiness around. She sighed as she looked at the wounded and she remembered those who had died.

She walked around seeing all of them. She was sad but not overly so, despite her family never coming to fight alongside her.

She exited the Hall and went outside. She breathed in, but nothing felt easier; she was truly alone. She crumbled down with heavy sobs, finally having a chance to feel, finally having a chance to get even with the life that threw sorrow at her.

She didn't feel as two of her students picked her up and carried her into the Hospital Wing. She didn't feel anything.

 _ **The End**_


End file.
